Coming Alive
by Marauder52611
Summary: A girl explores the secrets of her past and experiences love and drama like any normal teenage girl. But she is anything but normal...


_Carina POV_

I never wanted to be like this, it wasn't my choice. Now I don't have much of a choice anyways, my family's gone, dead. They have been for nearly five years, I don't care though. They were disgusted by what I had become, they acted as if I was some monster. I've been banned from going near any of my relatives, if I do I'll be staked. Not that I would anyway, it used to hurt but now I can't feel anything. No remorse for killing someone, no happiness if I am rewarded with real food, but worst of all, no love. I still remember how it felt to be loved, to belong somewhere. It felt... good, but now I am heartless like the rest. "Algol! Hurry up!" That's my name, or what's left of it. Carina Algol, I'm actually not sure what my first name is, no one has ever called me anything but Algol and now I can't remember anything but something with a curve, I thought it was a C. So I made up Carina, it makes me feel more human, more alive. "Algol! Hurry up, you'll miss the attack!" I ran up to them, my blonde hair flipping into my face. My blue eyes sought out my only friend, Jane. She looks like all the others, black hair and red eyes, but for some reason i look different. Jane motioned for me to stand with her, and when I reached her everyone started marching towards the wizarding village.

* * *

When we reached the village I ran towards the abandoned building, hardly anyone went there. I hid in a room that was full of ruined furniture, but then smelt blood. Someone was coming this way! I tried looking for a way out of the house, but there was only one way, the way the human was coming from. There was only one other way out of the room and that was going deeper into this ruin of a house. I reached the last room and crawled under the bed, no one could see me now. But then the door burst open and in came four boys. They were around sixteen, but one of them was badly injured. The tallest one looked my way and pulled out a wand, he slowly crept closer and closer, while I shifted further and further towards the wall. He finally knelt down beside the bed and spotted me,"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail.. I think you should see this!" Two other boys came closer while the injured one stayed at the door. When the other two finally spotted me, the tall one said,"I think it's one of those things that are rampaging around Hogsmeade! What should do with it?" I finally had it, I said,"Yeah, I'm not an IT, I'm a SHE!" He spoke again and said,"Sorry, we can't exactly see you." I rolled my eyes and said,"Well I would offer to come out, but then I might suck all your blood out!" The one with shaggy hair laughed nervously and said,"Well we have Moony to save us. Right Moony?" He elbowed the tall one. I asked,"You do realize that a werewolf can't overpower us? Well then again I've never been against a werewolf before... anyway, I have to leave, so bye." I started crawling out, but then two men appeared in the room. One was insanely tall and had a very long beard, the other was slightly scary and looked like he just left the worst bloodbath battle ever. "You won't be going anywhere," the scary one said. The old man said,"Now Alastor, she doesn't seem to have attacked anyone, have you Miss Algol?" I was officially creeped out. "How exa-" "Hey! That's the demon star isn't it?" The shaggy haired boy interrupted me. I rolled my eyes, bared my fangs, and said,"So what if it is?!" He looked at me frightened and backed away slightly. I held my hands out in front of me and said,"Take me away if you have to!" The scary man was pointing a wand at me now, but the old man pushed it away and asked,"Miss Algol, how would you like to go to school? Considering you control your blood thirst." I was to excited to speak so I just nodded. He smiled and said,"Tomorrow I will send a teacher to assist you in getting your supplies, then you shall be sorted." Brilliant! I was going to school, and I would be around actual people! I could make friends, fall in love, and all the other stuff normal teenagers get to do! The only problem is that Jane cannot come with me, not that she would want to. I guess this is one adventure I will be facing alone.


End file.
